Le Guide du Joyeux Pirate : After Two Years
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Maintenant on le sait, Robin aime lire et aime bien plus ses compagnons. Deux ans après, elle retrouve son équipage et se rend compte qu'elle a encore plus de boulot. C'est donc avec fierté qu'elle décide de poursuivre ses investigations... et de mettre tout au clair pour de bon !


**Disclaimer** : One Piece et son univers appartient à Oda-sama que je vénère.

Hello ! Me revoici avec la seconde partie du Guide. Comme expliqué précédemment, je préfère faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle fic afin de bien montrer qu'une page se tourne.

**ATTENTION** ! Vu que je vais parler de l'équipage après les deux ans, il y aura du SPOIL vous êtes prévenu, ne venez pas me le reprocher.

Réponse aux review :

― joky : j'ai déjà pensé à ce problème avec Jinbei qui doit normalement rejoindre l'équipage. J'ai trouvé comment résoudre ce petit inconvénient. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde va rejoindre l'équipage mais ce nouveau Guide ne sera jamais totalement complet tant que One Piece ne touchera pas à la fin. J'en ai donc pour des années et vous allez devoir me supporter durant tout ce temps *rire diabolique*. Donc ne t'en fais pas, si Rebecca devait rejoindre l'équipage [personnellement je ne le pense pas mais je ne suis pas omnipotente et je ne suis pas Oda donc tout est possible, il me surprendra toujours] je ferais un rapport sur elle.

― Karazu-dess : Comme je l'ai dis dans la 1ère partie du Guide, pour faire mes rapports, j'ai dû trier. J'ai regardé tout les hors-série de l'anime mais j'ai oblitéré volontairement cette aspect là de Zoro. Il faut savoir que j'avais déjà prévu un Guide sur l'_after two years_ et j'avais donc fait une pré-sélection. J'ai dû trier les infos afin d'avoir de quoi écrire ici. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais j'ai réussi.

Et voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez **jamais** à les poser. Je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre.

\***/

_After Two Years..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

― KAMPAIIIIIII !

Ce simple cri, rassemblant tout l'équipage, suffisait à les rallier sans autre fioriture. Il était amplement suffisant pour exprimer leur joie, leur soulagement de s'être retrouvé sain et sauf après une aussi longue absence.

Ils levèrent leurs verres respectifs qui s'entrechoquèrent, quelques gouttes de saké retombant sur le sol du pont. Buvant, riant joyeusement, les brides de conversations parvenaient à chacun d'entre eux, l'un rajoutant de sa petite question motivé par sa curiosité personnelle dévorante et avide d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux ans.

Ce petit rituel s'était instauré de lui-même dès qu'ils étaient partis tout ensemble de l'île de Sabaody. A chaque départ, dès que le temps se prêtait à ce grand évènement, la fête battait son plein, quelques uns espérant avoir l'occasion de raconter leurs mésaventures, leurs découvertes. D'autres préféraient taire l'enfer et se contentait de servir les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient embellies après tant d'année.

Bon, il n'y en avait qu'un dans ce cas en fait. Sanji était l'un de ceux dont le parcours restait un mystère. Dès qu'on lui en parlait, soit il partait dans une déprime à l'aura si effrayante et si sombre qu'on laissait tomber sans insister davantage soit il piquait une colère dont la victime –et le bateau sur lequel la dites victime se fracassait généralement, se souvenait.

Sanji mis à part, il y avait deux catégories de personnes qui s'étaient distingués à ce sujet.

Ceux qui aimaient parler de leurs aventures. Cette catégorie comprenait la majorité des Mugiwara, que ce soit pour se vanter de la dangerosité de son île afin de déterminé à qui mieux mieux avait été le plus courageux, soit pour simplement faire disparaître cette ignorance.

La seconde catégorie ne comprenait que Robin et Zoro. Ceux qui se taisait volontairement sur ce qui s'était passé de leur côté tout en restant de marbre.

Si, du côté du verdoyant, cette attitude ne différait pas de celle qu'il avait d'habitude, Robin avait une bonne raison pour rester aussi muette à ce sujet.

Cela ne l'intéressait pas d'en parler. Elle n'en voyait pas même l'intérêt. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses compagnons, rien d'autre n'importait. Ils étaient sa seule préoccupation. Mais elle avait ça en commun avec Zoro.

La raison de Robin pour taire ces deux ans, c'était que son équipage était trop important pour qu'elle en parle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'en plaindre et ne savait même pas comment en parler sans attirer la compassion. Si Luffy avait su qu'elle avait d'abord été une captive… L'archéologue devinait sa réaction.

Il y avait bien plus capital dans l'immédiat : elle décelait, petit à petit, des changements chez ses amis. Ce constat était aussi déroutant qu'excitant. Elle remonta les marches vers le bureau où elle avait rangé son livre.

― Tout va bien Robin ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui demander, cette voix claire aussi tranchante que son propriétaire et qui avait la particularité de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles dans ce brouhaha ambiant.

― Oui Zoro-san, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose au bureau, préviens les autres s'ils se posent des questions.

Le bretteur opina avec un léger sourire et repartit exiger du cook qu'il se bouge pour aller chercher de l'alcool. Nami tourna la tête en cherchant des yeux son amie et se rassura en voyant où elle allait.

Robin referma la porte derrière elle afin d'éviter d'être prise trop vite par surprise mais cette ambiance de fête lui manquait déjà. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne au plus vite néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de son petit rituel.

Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en extirpa son livre qu'elle ouvrit, parcourant les dessins, multiples. L'archéologue avait presque une grimace en voyant sa technique de dessin. Elle s'était tant améliorée en deux ans ! Bon, elle n'avait pas eut que ça à faire mais elle avait eut à cœur de s'améliorer afin que ses dessins s'approchent de plus en plus du réel. Elle voulait qu'en les regardant on puisse imaginer ces représentations de papier s'animer et, fidèlement, reproduire l'attitude de leurs originaux.

Peut-être que la jeune femme exagérait toutefois, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Avoir passé deux ans loin de ses compagnons avec pour se rassurer ses souvenirs et ce livre avait renforcé ce désir de s'approcher de plus en plus de la réalité.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, Robin se disait que cette fête était aussi là pour célébrer le fait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Ses doigts tournaient presque religieusement les pages, effleuraient les visages sur papier.

Ô combien ils avaient changé.

Ô combien elle était heureuse de les retrouver.

Ô combien elle avait hâte de les voir s'amuser à nouveau sous la neige.

Et pourtant… Une part d'eux lui était encore inconnue. Robin le percevait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait eut raison lorsqu'elle était sur cette île où elle avait atterrit grâce ou à cause de Kuma. Ils avaient évolué.

Son travail n'était donc pas encore terminé.

Avec un soupir, elle referma son livre et le remit dans le tiroir où se trouvait crayons, dossier bourré de notes. Elle était tout excité à l'idée de reprendre son travail d'investigation. Éreintant mais si instructif et si enrichissant qu'elle oubliait cet unique point noir.

Luffy ouvrit soudainement la porte à la volée, sautillant et souriant comme à son accoutumée, Robin s'était à peine retournée vers lui que l'homme élastique lui fourra une choppe remplie à ras bord dans les mains.

― Aaaaaaha ! Tu étais cachée là Robin ! Zoro avait raison finalement Shishishishi ! Faut que tu viennes, Sanji va amener le dessert !

― J'allais venir Luffy, passe devant.

Le jeune homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, tel une fusée. Robin pouvait entendre d'ici les pleurs de désespoirs de Franky qui se désolait de la maltraitance de ses portes "magnifiquement ouvragées, des chefs-d'œuvre parfait".

― LUFFYYYYY COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIS D'ARRÊTER DE FONCER COMME UN DEMEURÉ ?

Nami qui criait, les dégâts devaient être superficiel en bas. Étouffant un rire léger, Robin redescendit sur le pont.

Deux ans avaient beau avoir passé, certaines choses ne changeaient rien au sein du petit équipage.

Elle allait tout de même avoir un long travail à faire pour cette nouvelle partie de son livre devenu son Guide.

\***/

Voici le prologue ! Il arrive plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai été plus inspirée que ce que je croyais. Le premier rapport ne devrait pas tarder à sortir MAIS je vous préviens, ils sont évolutifs, il pourra arriver que je doive rajouter quelques détails petit à petit au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la progression de notre équipage préféré. Comme je suis assez perfectionniste, les rapports me prendrons le temps qu'il faut.

Et je suis navrée par la gêne occasionnée des fautes qu'il pourra y avoir et qu'il y a dans ce prologue.

Merci d'avance de votre attention en espérant que ce prologue vous mets l'eau à la bouche. Si c'est le cas mettez un seau avant de tremper votre ordi et le clavier par-dessus le marché. Vous pourriez plus écrire ce serait embêtant.

Je vous laisse à présent. Commentez pour me montrer votre enthousiasme, dites-moi tout : vos espérances, vos attentes. Mettez-moi la pression, je suis plus productive [je me met déjà la pression toute seule... mais y a pas de limites].

**ÉDIT** : le premier rapport arrivera finalement plus tard, l'arc Dressrosa semble être une bonne source d'informations et je pense attendre encore un peu. Soyez rassuré, mes chers petits, je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic ! NEVER !


End file.
